


get a(n on call) room

by paxatonic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Castiel, Doctor Dean, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pediatrics, hospital au, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: Castiel likes to think he's a pretty good person. However, he has to wonder what karmic debt he's paying back when his one-night-stand shows up at the hospital he works at and turns out to not only his newest coworker, but an asshole.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching grey's anatomy every day but now I don't so idk if it's gonna get worse but I'll try !! bc I rlly like the ideas I have to far (which will not last)

 

The sun shone through his eyes, making him scrunch up his face and turn away. The turn causes him to bump into the solid body next to him, making him pop open one eye and remember the beautiful boy in his bed.

The man lets out a long sigh and lifts his head, looking at Castiel. “Mornin’ Sunshine,” He rumbles with a smirk.

“Good Morning.” Castiel nods and sits up, the man turning onto his back and shoving his arms behind his head. Cas looks down at him and pauses, “What’s your name again?”

“Dean Winchester,” He says proudly. 

“Well, Dean, this was fun, but I have to get ready for work. Would you like to shower here or are you good to head home?”

Dean raises himself up into sitting position, letting out a large sigh. “Yeah, I’m good. I’ll get going.” He throws the blanket off and jumps out of bed, Cas following slower. Dean gets dressed in record time, in such a practiced way that means he’s probably extremely used to doing this.

Once he’s got his leather jacket back on and has accounted for all this things twice over he pauses, watching Cas pull a shirt on over his head. Then Dean walks over and takes Cas’s face in his hands, pulling his face to meet him halfway with a kiss. Then his smiles and breaks away. “See you later, hot stuff.”

Cas chuckles and pushes lightly on his hips, towards the door. He waits until he hears the front door shut before heading into the bathroom.

 

-

 

“Good morning Dr. Novak,” Hannah sighed as she slid up next to him, charts in hand, as always.

“Hannah,” Cas says with a small smile, “Good morning. You’re on my service this week, correct?”

“That’s correct.” She smiled. “I”m excited to learn more about pediatrics.”

“Is that right? Have you thought about what your specialty will be yet?” He shut the binder in his hands and turned his body fully towards his resident.

“Well, of course I have another year before I can declare anything, which is a long time. I like everything, and not to rule out your field, sir…”

“Come on, pass up the formalities.” Cas chuckled and nudges Hannah playfully. "And spit it out."

“General Surgery.” She looked at him, now grinning.

“You’ll do great.” He nodded, reassuringly.

“Hey, have you seen the doctor from kansas?” Hannah turned back to her charts. “Heard some of my interns talking about him, apparently he’s the new McDreamy.”

“Oh, how tragic, I’m losing that title?”

“Not on my watch.” Pamela smirked as she arrived behind the nurses station. “I’m spreading around the name McSteamy. I say it’ll catch on by lunchtime.”

“So, who is he? Hey, is he our new plastics guy? I heard the chief was fishing for someone.” Cas spoke in between making adjustments to the charts. He swears, the interns have terrible penmanship.

“No, actually, I heard he’s a peds attending.”

“What?” Cas stopped. “Why? We’re doing fine. Peds is doing fine. Right? What’s he even doing here?”

“Don’t worry, son,” Bobby’s gruff voice came from behind Cas and a moment later a hand was anchored on his shoulder, “He’s not replacing anyone. He’d be fine addition, if I can convince him to stay, and I’d like you to meet him.”

“Sure, ah, I’m just about to start rounds, I’ll head to your office after and we can be introduced.” He nods to this superior and gestures for Hannah to follow him.

 

-

 

“Dr. Novak, do you think May and Bri can come and see me?” The little girl squaked. Cas looked to her mother, who whispered those were her best friends.

“Sure they can, Addison.” He smiled. “Now, you get some sleep. Especially if your friends are coming, you’ll want your energy up. Alright?”

She nodded with a tired smile. “OK.”

“See you tomorrow.” He got off the bed, nodding briefly at her mother before leaving the room. “Hey, isn’t Anna doing her first solo surgery today?” He asked Hannah, who was following behind him.

“Yes, a Cholecystectomy. She just started, actually. Don’t you have to go to the chief’s office, though?” Hannah fell in step with him.

“Oh, right, yes. Thank you. I’ll swing by after. Have fun!” He called after his resident.

“Not until I get my own,” She laughed. Cas shook his head, remembering when he was a resident, everyone eager to get their own surgeries, everyone wanting to prove they could be on their own.

He knocked on the Chiefs door a few minutes later, hearing laughter coming from inside and a moment later “Come in!” being called. He entered the room and the two surgeons turned, making Cas’s breath catch in his throat.

“Don’t just stand there; come in, boy. Dr. Novak, this is the Head of Pediatrics at Kansas City General, Dr. Dean Winchester.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is kind of an asshole, Dean decides to stay

 

This was just  _ not  _ Castiel’s day.

He walked past the nurses station at a clipped pace, ignoring the head that popped up and followed him. “Cas! Hey!”

“I’ve got a busy schedule, Dr. Winchester; feel free to continue flirting with the nurse staff.” Cas didn’t look up as the man fell in step besides him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a doctor?”

“What?”

“We did a lot of fun stuff that night, but a lot of talking beforehand, and I don’t seem to remember you ever mention that you’re a big shot doctor.” The man was smiling, dodging around people and carts that Cas was intentionally walking next to. “If I were you, I’d use that to get into people’s pants all day long.”

“I can get my dates without disclosing my profession, thank you very much. And I don’t seem to remember you mentioning you’re a “big shot” doctor either.”

“Well, I can say the same. Coasted off looks alone for this long.” He shrugs. “SFG though, huh? And peds- wouldn’t pin you as a peds kinda guy.”

“And why’s that?”

“Because you kinda seem like the pretentious intellectual type. Neuro, most likely.”

Cas scoffs.  “Almost correct. I’m in peds but I specialize in Neuro. Woulda pinned  _ you _ as an Ortho brute.”

“Nope, Cardio God. Kinda need to know it all for department head, though.” He let a silence come between them for an entire forty-five seconds. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

“You don’t stop talking much, do you?”

Dean barked out a laugh. “Hey, I heard you’ve got a temporal lobectomy this afternoon, mind if I scrub in?”

“Thought you were some sort of  _ Cardio God _ . Wouldn’t you be a little out of practice, Dr. Winchester?” They slowed to a stop outside the MRI lab.

Dean laughed a little, caught off guard. “Wow.”

“Wow what?” Cas asked, confused.

“It’s just, everyone here is on their best behavior, trying to “woo” me and convince me to stay- probably because Bobby told them to- but not you.” Dean crossed his arms. “I like it.”

“Well, feel free to leave, anytime.”

Dean stepped back and raised his hands, heading down the hall. Cas watched long enough to notice Chief Singer standing, and fall victim to a harsh stare.

“My Office. Now,” the man barked.

Cas sighed and rolled his eyes. “This is just not my day.”

 

-

 

“He is one of the best Pediatric surgeons out there,” Bobby snapped.

_ Funny I’ve never heard of the guy,  _ Cas thought and restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

“Having him on staff would easily bring our peds program from number six nationally to number two- at least.”

“What is your attachment to him?” Cas leaned foreward. “There are better surgeons out there if you’re really fishing-  but honestly why peds? We’re doing absolutely fine. If you ask me, trauma and Ortho need revamping-”

“He’s-!” Bobby cut him off. “He’s my…” he trailed off and shook his head.

“He’s your what?”

“That boy is like a son to me. How long have you and I known each other? Nine years? I’ve known him since _he_ was nine. We’ve got history- we’re family. I _am_ going to offer him a spot and I’m tryin’ my damndest to be sure he says yes.”

“Fine.” Cas sighed. “For you, Bobby, I’ll try and be better to him. But if he’s your family he won’t need any special treatment in order to say yes.”

Bobby sighed. “Don’t you have patients to get to?”

Cas nodded and stood, leaving the office.

 

-

 

As it turns out, it’s not just the day, but the week. The days seem to tick down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Dean Winchester leaves on the 22nd. Currently it’s the 20th, but the latest batch or rumors say he’s thinking about staying.

“You need to stay away from the interns. Their gossip is poisoning your mind.” Gabe slung his arm around Cas’s neck.

“So you’ve heard of my sorrows. Great. You know I love working in his hospital? Just love it.” Cas shook his head.

“You do, actually, you’re just grumpy that  _ McSteamy _ ’s encroaching on your territory.” Balthazar was grinning as he walked up to the two men, dressed in his surgery scrubs.

“Hey, were you in on Braeden’s Laminectomy?” Cas made a shot at changing the subject.

“The one that Little Novak was on? Yeah, she handed a scalpel to Braeden and held in her terror very well.” Balthazar nodded.

“I’ll have to congratulate her.” He sighed with a smile, thinking about his younger sister, Ambriel. She was the last in his large family, just a first-year intern.

“Hey, a lot of us attendings are heading out for a drink after work, you wanna come?” Gabriel asked Cas.

“Will Winchester be there?” 

Gabriel nonchalantly glanced around. “Uh, I don’t know.”

“He absolutely is.” Cas rolled his eyes. “No, I think I’ll be coming down with a cold tonight.”

“Aw, Cassie, don’t be a sore sport.” Balthazar groaned. “You should really come. Might as well get on the man’s good side, seeing as he’s probably going to stay.”

“Don’t remind me.” Cas groaned. “Don’t you two have jobs?”

“Ah, yes, more patients to make go beddy-bye. See you two chaps later? Hopefully at the bar?” Balthazar nudged Cas on his way past.

“Listen, I’m making an effort to like the guy. Once you get past his annoying confidence and… dumb shit he says, there’re some redeemable qualities to him.” Gabriel paused and grabbed Cas’s shoulders to get his full attention, making a serious face. “You could even get laid.”

“I have patients.  _ Sick _ patients.” Cas stepped away. “And so do you!” He walked away, leaving the adult-sized child he calls a friend. “I will never understand how they let him be the department head.”

 

-

 

Letting out a sigh, Cas pushed open the door to the bar and breathed in the musty atmosphere. There was always too many people, too much smoke, and not enough alcohol in Cas’s system for him to stand it.

He saw Gabe across the bar and headed straight there. Before he could reach he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and let out an audible groan as Dean Winchester stumbled away from his spot in the bar to intercept Cas.

“Dr. Winchester.” Cas nodded politely.

“Dr. Novak,” Dean greeted, a smirk plastered on his lips. “Are you here to welcome me to SFG for good?”

“No,” Cas gestured to Gabe, “I seem to have forgotten my keys, so I’ll need to get my roommate’s pair.”

“Oh, well, we could make use of those for sure.”

Cas frowned deeply. “Are you really staying?”

“Yep.” Dean nodded. “Great facilities, great staff, big city. Lot’s of attractive people, too. Nurses… Surgeons…” Dean winked.

“Don’t- Don’t.” Cas sighed, looking around. “We’re going to be working together. It would be… inappropriate.”

“Inappropriate? Do you  _ know  _ where we work? I mean, residents, nurses,  _ interns _ \- it’s like a goddamn dating service.” He pauses, then tilts his head toward the bar. “Come on. Let me buy you a drink.”

“I’m sorry. Not in the mood for a fuckbuddy.” Cas moved past Dean to Gabriel, getting the keys and going for the door. Right before he left he glanced back and noticed one Dean Winchester settling in besides resident Lisa Braeden, someone much more accepting of his advances.

Cas shook his head and left.


	3. Chapter 3

“Dr. Novak!” The little girl threw her arms up in the air, sending hal fof her stuffed animals to plummet over the edge of the hospital bed.

“Good morning, Ava. How are you today?” Cas smiled, looking over the additions to her chart.

“Good!” She squeaked. “Are you gonn’ be at my tea party today? I invited Dr. Winchester, he said he’d try. Mr. bear really likes him!”

“He does, does he?” Cas propped an eyebrow, taking some notes from what was displayed on the monitor and lowering the tablet containing the updated chart. “I’m afraid I’ll be very busy today. Maybe Margret mouse can take my place?”

“Mm,” She squinted her eyes then smiled. “Just this once.”

“Alright. You’re doing good, Ava. You’ll be out of here soon enough.” Cas crouched down to pick up the toys on one side of the bed, putting them back in their place and stepping back. “I’ll be back tomorrow to speak with your dad. Be nice to the nurses, you hear?”

The little girl grinned and waved as Cas left the room, exiting the pediatric wing of the hospital to head to a consult. He rounded a corner and stopped, seeing Dean standing halfway down the passageway, in front of the OR board.

Cas shook his head and pressed on, straight towards the doctor. “Dr. Winchester. First week and you’re trolling for surgeries on my post-ops?”

The man glanced towards Cas and smiled. “Not trolling: I’m just still getting settled in. In my experience the best way to get a feel for new coworkers is to get the patients to spill ‘bout ‘em, especially if the doctor in question refuses to acknowledge me.”

“So you were gossiping with toddlers? I only wish I had the time.” Cas moved around him to continue down the hallway.

“Don’t rub it in, jerk. I’m goddamn restless!”

“If I were you I’d’ve stayed in Kansas, Doctor.”

Cas couldn’t see Dean, but he can only imagine the face he’s getting is nothing short of hilarious.

 

-

 

Jo dropped into the plastic cafeteria chair, groaning loudly. “I hate you. Milton let you on  _ six _ surgeries this month. Why? I’m good! I think…”

Charlie waved, noncommittally. “Yeah, love you too.”

“What are you guys doing?” Jo asked, noticing the silence at the table.

“Watching Dr. Novak and Dr. Winchester,” Andy said. “They keep looking at each other from across the cafeteria when the other isn’t looking.”

“Don’t they, like, hate each other?”

“Supposedly.” Charlie tore her eyes away to lean towards Jo. “Novak always makes a big stink about working with him, while Winchester is obsessed with making him squirm. Yet, they look at each other like long lost lovers. Or at least like they wanna go at it like rabbits.”

“Seriously. The sexual tension is absolutely terrible.” Kevin mumbled, the only intern who was eating his food.

“Could cut it with a knife.” Charlie whistled. “We have a bet on when they’ll finally sleep with each other. Longest is six months, shortest is tonight. What’s your bet?”

“Hmm.” Jo narrowed her eyes. “A month.”

“No way it’ll go on that long!” Andy interjected.

“Novak probably has nerves of steel. He’ll need some time to be worn out. Plus Dean probably doesn’t even know he likes the guy, it’ll take him at least three weeks to get off his clueless ass.”

As he was speaking two residents, Victor and Anna, stopped next to the table. “Uh, who’s ass is clueless?”

And that’s how an ordinary wednesday afternoon was overthrown by the explanation about how Dr. Winchester and Dr. Novak are most definitely in love, and the betting pool got bigger and bigger.

 

-

 

It was unexpected, to say the least, when the hard surface of a clipboard collided with the back of Cas’s head. “When I said be nice I didn’t think you’d ignore the boy entirely!” Bobby’s voice was yelling.

Cas sighed, turning to the chief. “I’m sorry. If I see him something mean’s bound to come out of my mouth! I can’t control it.”

“Oh, grow up, Castiel. The boy has questions, and you’re his coworker. Answer them! I’m tired of him  _ poppin’ in _ to my office sixteen times a day just cause he forgot where to pick up his labs.”

“Gabe’s department head, can’t he answer his questions?”

“Ah, he’s busy with his clinical trial and whatever the hell else I pay for him to do in my hospital. You’re available, you know this place, and you’re a professional. Do it!”

Cas refrained from rolling his eyes and put on a smile. “Will do, chief.”

Bobby walked away, muttering about all the nonsense he puts up with day to day, leaving Cas to audibly groan and go off to find wherever the hell Dr. Winchester was.

 

-

 

“And this is the OR floor,” Cas gestured to the bustling people. “Wouldn’t expect you to know it very well.”

“Oh, that’s cold.” Dean chuckled, grinning. “Just watch out, buddy, I’ll be here soon enough.”

“Yes, well, moving on.” Cas was walking towards the elevator. The doors closed, leaving the two of them alone. “I suggest having a map handy on your phone, until you get the hang of the place. Or make an intern follow you around. It’s their job to know where everything is.”

“Good idea. Now, where exactly are the on-call rooms?” Dean shifted closer.

“The closest one is-” Cas began, then his eyes widened. “Find them on your own. And for sleeping, only!” He snapped, the doors opening.

“Oh, come on, don’t tell me you’ve never had a little action in an on-call room. It’s practically what they’re for.” Dean nudged Cas as they were walking again.

“There are rules against fraternization among co-workers, you know. And I can do better than an on-call room, thank you.” Cas sighed.

“Oh, trust me, I know. You know your bed is huge?”

“Be quiet!” He whisper yelled, stopping and turning to the other man. “I get it you’re proud or something, but I would very much prefer to separate my personal life from my work life.”

“Bossy. It’s a hot look on you.” 

Cas grabbed onto Dean’s coat, dragging him into the supply closet they were passing by. He shut the door behind them and turned to the man, growling, “You’re a child.”

“Oh, I’m hurt. Where’s Cardio, again? I think I’ll need to get my broken heart checked out,” Dean teased, clutching his chest.

“You’re an immature, ill-mannered, imbecilic man,” Cas snapped, stepping into Dean’s space.

Dean met the challenge with a step of his own. “Okay, you walking thesaurus. You’re just some neuro prick disguised as a peds surgeon. You think you’re better cause you work with brains?”

“I’m better than you because I take my job seriously and I’m damn good at it!”

“Oh, so you earned it, and I didn’t? You think your family’s shares in the hospital didn’t help you get the job? Novak isn’t a light name, buddy.”

Bile was building up in Cas’s throat and he wanted to kill him, but then he was stepping back. No, Dean Winchester should not be getting to him. He was an idiot, what does he know?

Cas turned away completely, facing the opposite wall and placing a hand over his face. Dean’s face twisted in confusion, tiling his head. “...Cas?”

There was a pause and Dean reached out, worried he might have actually hurt the man. He touched his shoulder and Cas flinched, turning back halfway. “Assbutt.”

“What?”

“Assbutt. You’re an assbutt.”

“Well, you’re a bitch!”

“Infant!”

“Dib-shit!”

“Jackass!”

“Douchebag!”

“S-Stupid!” Cas stuttered, running out of good insults. The men had gravitated closer and closer during their string of insults toward each other, so now their chests almost touched.

“Hah! I win! Stupid? Is that all yo- mmf!”

Before Dean could finish gloating, Cas decided he was tired of hearing his voice and the best way to shut him up was kissing him, fisitng a hand in his hair and pushing him up against a rack.

Well, it wasn’t an on call room, after all...

 


End file.
